With the rapid development of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) panels, LCD display with its ultra-thin, light weight, no radiation, stable performance, and many other advantages gradually become the mainstream display technology. Since an area of a single LCD screen is limited, it is well known that a display area is increased by a projection or splicing screens so as to obtain a large area display. The projection has disadvantages such as a projection brightness is limited, and the resolution is limited. It is difficult to stably continuously provide the large area display for a long time. Therefore, small size display screens are spliced to increase a display area, so that the large area display can be stably continuously achieved for a long time.
However, a border is necessary to install and protect a display area of a LCD display. When display screens are spliced, a border that cannot display images is positioned between the display screens. The border divides the image of a splicing screen, breaks the continuity and integrity of the image, and affects visual effects of the splicing screen. Therefore, it is an urgent matter to be solved to cancel this border effects. In the prior art, a width of the border is reduced to weaken the border, but still it cannot achieve a no-border effect.
At present, other ways are used to weaken the border. Such as a transparent plate is arranged on a surface of each display screen, and every edge of a periphery of the transparent plate is chamfered. Therefore, edges of two transparent plates form a V-shape groove at a position corresponding to the border. A light ray of an edge portion of the display area of the display screen is deflected via the V-shape groove, and exits from a position corresponding to the V-shape groove, so as to weaken the border. However, even though the transparent plate may weaken the border, there are still matters: the transparent plate increases a thickness of the splicing screen, and the V-shape groove is necessary to have a depth to weaken the border; the transparent plate covers the entire of the display screen, and a cost is increased; a visual angle of the light ray deflected by the V-shape groove is relatively small, and the visual effects is still affected by the border at different visual angles.